At the End of the Day
by Bigby
Summary: Maybe love might just be enough...
1. Rainy Days and Endless Nights

A/N: Ok...so I'm new to this little family thing....honest to God I've never posted a thing on this site....usually I just read...okay so I was re-watching season eight and low and behold I saw a little budding relationship between Billie and Phoebe, now I didn't want to be the only one right...so I looked around to see if I was the only one crazy and well what do you know I'm not the only one who thought they would make a pretty good couple.....so I wrote this...this little teaser type thing that's set after Kill Billie vol:II I've changed a few things from the canon of the show you'll know what I mean when/if I post the rest of this...so it's kind of about their connection, or re connection all things considered, and I'll also float in a few chapters devoted to their beginning....or if it strikes my fancy I'll make a whole damn story about it.

I don't own the show obviously just this story....

.

.

.

.

.

.

The fog had just rolled in then again this was San Francisco the fog always rolled in. I see you sometimes; in my minds eye, happy healthy smiling, and most importantly safe.

The last time I saw you, all I could feel was pain, immense sorrow. Emanating from such a strong will I saw you break that night and I wanted to put you back together, but you ran, your room at the manor empty, your dorm room a wasteland and the drawer you kept at my loft empty as well. It was as if you had never swept into our lives, into my life and my heart breaks with every passing night that goes by that I don't know where you are or if you're safe please, be safe.

* * *

It had started to rain, but this was winter time in London, it always rains. I think of you sometimes and how we used o be.

Laughing…smiling

Kissing

The last time I saw you, I had fallen apart. I chose you, all of you over my own flesh and blood and still I did not dare face you. There had been others before you of course but never like this, this was pure, this was real this was love, this IS love.

I thought about calling for Paige so many times and asking her to take me home, but I can't not after everything I've done, so I keep running, a few weeks here another few weeks there. I can see the look of disappointment and disgust on your face if you were to ever learn of what I do to support myself.

You're with your family now and I'm not there to get in the way of your destiny any longer, I just wish that you'd be safe, please…be safe.

.

.

.

.

....so that's the intro...we've met our protagonists...

R&R

and as always....to my eternal muse


	2. Better Days to Come

A/N: So…..Meet Chapter two….old friend's smiles crying it's all just so magical….no pun intended…okay so...let's get on with the show shall we?

.

…….

.

.

.

Two months eight days and four hours…five hours she hadn't slept much, and food was something distant dreams were made of. Piper had left a tray of food by the door and just like all the others before it most of it went un-touched. Both Piper and Paige had taken turns trying to get Phoebe out of her room, but it was no use…Piper sat staring out the kitchen window and frowned at the familiarity of it all; and Phoebe's actions were beginning to remind her of when Cole had died, the first time.

And what was worse, if Phoebe wasn't locked in her room sobbing, she was in the attic at The Book of Shadows, trying in vein to find her. She had to find her, no she _needed _to find her. Phoebe could hear the low murmurs of voices and knew they were talking about her.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found Piper I mean would you?"

Leo had his head in the fridge and was trying to juggle milk orange juice and jam, while Piper sat at the kitchen table a frown marring her features.

She would be the first to admit that at first she had not trusted Billie, and to be honest had, had more than her fair share of reservations about teaching the young witch,

However over time Billie had proven herself to be an asset to the sisters, not to mention that she knew Phoebe was hopelessly attracted to her.

"No but if I loved someone I wouldn't run from them,"

Leo fixed her with a look and she blushed slightly. Leo sighed and sat across from his wife placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of her,

"Shame and fear, are very strong emotions sweetheart, they do a lot to people, I think we need to accept the fact that Billie won't come home until she wants to."

"And I'm supposed to just sit here and watch my sister fall apart, Leo no, she's worked so hard to find love this isn't right"

.

.

Phoebe appeared at the entrance of the kitchen eyes puffy and red rimmed; her arms were wrapped around her body trying to find warmth,

"No, Piper he's right, she doesn't want to be found, I can feel how scared she is, she'll never come back not when she's this terrified."

Piper gave her sister the most sympathetic look she could muster and went to hug her, just as a fresh wave of sobs escaped her. Piper took Phoebe to her room and tucked her into bed, maybe this time she would try and sleep. Piper waited for her younger sister to slip into a troubled sleep and then slipped unnoticed from the room.

Piper stormed into the attic, and stood hands on her hips and in the most authoritative voice she could muster,

"COOP!"

She yelled into the air, and there he appeared in a single pick heart roguish smile on his face.

"Hey Piper, how's it going?"

She scowled at him and he cringed, the woman was a lover for sure, but sometimes he had his doubts.

"Don't you hey Piper me, you need to fix this"

Piper railed on him as she pointed out the attic door to what he could only assume was Phoebe and Billie. He had seen them, Billie and Phoebe as his greatest master piece, a pair with something he liked to call the Romeo and Juliet complex, but less tragic, or so he thought.

The Cupid looked sincerely sorry, it had taken Phoebe so long to be open to the love that Billie held for her that by the time they were ready to move on they were to busy trying to pick sides.

Coop heaved a great sigh and looked at Piper,

"I'll do my best"

He received a venomous scowl in return and took in Piper's 'your best isn't good enough glare' before he made his way to Phoebe's room.

He gave a quiet knock on Phoebe's door, she was awake he knew, he knocked for the simple sake of politeness; he was invited in and spotted Phoebe drying her eyes.

"Hey," his voice was soft after all he did feel slightly responsible for the situation she was currently in.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Phoebe was over come with rage,

'how dare he come here, this was all his fault he made her fall in love, he made her want to love, and now her love was gone' she thought

And then Coop was suddenly being accosted by the small brunette, he froze her with his ring before she could do damage to either one of them and softly whispered in her ear.

"This isn't my fault, it isn't anyone's fault, you're madly in love with Billie and just as scared she'll never come back, you don't need to be afraid anymore she'll be back I promise."

Coop unfroze the woman and wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall, she struggled against him,

"Let me go you son of a bitch, I'm hurting because of you, because you made me love her"

Coop ran his fingers through her hair to try and calm, which she did and he let her go, she sat on the edge of her bed not very convinced the Cupid had anything useful to say to her.

"Phoebe you made you fall in love with her, and you can use that love to find her, all you have to do is focus. You keep trying to find a lost witch when should really be trying to find a lost love"

He gave her an affectionate squeeze and disappeared in his single heart. Tears flowed freely from her eyes then and she curled up under her covers remembering the better times…

_Phoebe stood out on her balcony watching the rain wash over the city in sheets and all she wanted was Billie. _

_But she knew better, it was too dangerous, if her sisters found out they would never trust her again, and worse they could hurt Billie, which was something Phoebe couldn't risk. Phoebe soon found herself wrapped in a loving embrace, the slight weight of Billie's chin on her shoulder, her fingertips resting just above the waist band of her jeans._

_Billie's warm breath tickled her neck as she whispered in her ear,_

"_Stop worrying so much you'll get wrinkles" _

"_It's genetic" Phoebe whispered back as she turned in the blonde woman's arms._

_Hazel met green, and there was nothing else in the universe but them, but the moment only lasted for a second, Phoebe's eyes went dark her tone solemn,_

"_You shouldn't be here,"_

_Phoebe's voice was barely a whisper as Billie's lips ghosted over her neck, her fingers nimbly working the white tank top up and over the brunette's head_

"_I know"_

_Their lips met and their moment returned. This was their routine; hate each other by day, and devour each other by night. Billie never stayed until morning, but Phoebe understood this was the way it had to be for now._

In the present both women thousands of miles apart could do nothing but wait.

.

.

.

.

.

.And as always to my eternal muse…


	3. And So It Begins

A/N: Thanks for your support, would it be too late to admit I've never written a Charmed fiction before? This won't be a very long story….but I promise we'll all have fun.

.

.

.

.

PS: Kraft…I would most definitely extend your thanks to my muse…if it was her presence and not her absence that compelled me to write…

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Phoebe awoke the next morning with purpose in her stride. She flipped through the Book of Shadows until she came to the 'To call a Lost Witch Spell' and jotted it down on a piece of paper; making a few changes to it to suit her needs, she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes,

"Here goes nothing"

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to me who call you near, come to and settle here, heart to heart I summon thee heart to heart return to me"

She was suddenly surrounded by golden orbs she looked around her as she was transported to another place.

She found herself in a dark room, devoid of light. The overwhelming stench of mould and death engulfed her, but through it all she felt her.

She took in the side table littered with bottles, the clothes strewn floor, the door to the room opened and she knew instantly who had walked through it.

"Billie?"

It was barely a whisper, and in mere seconds Phoebe found herself strewn across the room with a wave of the blonde's hand.

Billie was on top of her in an instant, an athame at the woman's throat. Phoebe struggled against her; she could feel the fear, the desperation. And the blade slowly cutting her skin,

She caught a glimpse of Billie's eyes they were wild, like a caged animal that had been let out into the world with no purpose and was now lost

Phoebe's hands came up and cradled Billie's face,

"Baby, I'm here its okay" Phoebe whispered,

Phoebe felt tears on her cheeks, they weren't hers.

Billie pushed herself off of Phoebe and landed with a thud on her back next to the brunette. A maniacal laugh escaping her lips, she stood and turned on the table lamp, Phoebe had to try and not stare at what she saw.

Billie's tanned skin was marred with bruises and scars; some looked older than others and some seemed hours new.

Billie twisted the cap off of a near empty bottle and drank from it; she tipped it towards Phoebe who was still on the ground resting on her elbows.

She shook her head 'no' afraid to move any more than that just in case.

Billie shrugged and sipped from the bottle again tossing the empty bottle aside and flopped onto the unmade bed.

Who was this girl Phoebe thought, this hardened woman whose aura used to be so bright, now all Phoebe saw was grey; lost in her thoughts Phoebe didn't catch Billie saying something to her.

"I'm sorry…?"

Phoebe asked; Billie sighed and fixed Phoebe with a look, Phoebe fixed her with one of her own it was different from all the looks they used to share,

"I said…don't look at me like that, drinking keeps you safe, keeps me safe."

Phoebe tentatively stood from her place on the floor and knelt in front of Billie, she hated looking into those eyes now…she wondered when she'd be able to look into them and not feel…pain…

"The day after…the day after the battle, all I could think of was you, and then my powers brought me to you, I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep and the next thing I knew there I was in your room, you were sleeping on my side of the bed and you looked so beautiful, I left when the sun came up"

Phoebe's eyes filled with tears Billie raised a gentle hand and brushed them away,

"That was you that night? I thought I was dreaming"

"No, you weren't, it would happen every time I thought about you, I would just, project to where you were, eventually I had to stop thinking about you, that's where the vodka came in, when I drank I couldn't focus which meant I wouldn't think about you"

Phoebe moved forward bringing her lips to Billie's, their first real kiss in so long, and into it was poured all the love and the need that they couldn't express in words. Billie broke their kiss and gave her beautiful love a sad smile,

"I love you, don't forget that"

And with chaste parting kiss Billie disappeared leaving Phoebe alone again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Okay I've been hearing that my chapters are short…and I feel you on that one, but the spacing on and my word processor don't get a long well so all my stuff gets squished….or spaced all screwy…This chapter was supposed to turn out differently, I have a bit of this story already written and as I was writing from my notebook I started changing things…I decided that there needs to be a chase and maybe another flash back….I've decided that I will place the flashback that was supposed to be here into the next chapter…and draw out Billie's home coming…..how's that?

.And as always….to my eternal muse…


End file.
